1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in pontoon hulls. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved planing pontoon hull.
2. Description of the Known Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, boat and pontoon hulls are known in various forms. Hull shapes for boats can be generally characterized as displacement, semi-displacement, planing, and multiple hull designs. Displacement hulls move water to the side without exhibiting lift characteristics. Lift is the force that enables forward thrust to push the hull up out of the water to decrease water contact and increase speed. Semi-displacement hulls partially deflect water and partially lift out of the water as forward thrust is increased. Planing hulls have almost no water displacement but generate significant lift from the forward thrust to reduce water contact. Multiple hull boats have a central connection system to span multiple parallel hulls to increase the available deck area. Multiple hull boats generally have exceptional stability in rough water as a result of a large beam/length ratio. Prior-art pontoon boats are known with hull shapes having U-shape, circular, octagonal or rectangular cross sections. Pontoon boats of the prior art generally have poor planing capabilities with little or no lift generated by the pontoons.
Patents disclosing information relevant to boat hulls include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,611, issued to Engle on Nov. 20, 1962; U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,665, issued to Kiekhaefer on May 5, 1964; U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,841, issued to Bredt on Jun. 28, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,320, issued to Yost on Apr. 11, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,561, issued to Nickell on Feb. 9, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,869, issued to Bulgarini on Nov. 22, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,944, issued to Baker on Apr. 15, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,087, issued to Baker on Oct. 14, 1997; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,184, issued to Holland on Feb. 17, 1998. Each of these patents is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,611, issued to Engle on Nov. 20, 1962 is directed to a break and press manufacturing process in which top and bottom formings combine with flat nose pieces to make a nose of a pontoon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,665, issued to Kiekhaefer on May 5, 1964 is directed to the application of a detachable nose piece for a pontoon boat to facilitate easier movement of the device through the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,841, issued to Bredt on Jun. 28, 1977 is directed to an air lifting hull.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,320, issued to Yost on Apr. 11, 1978 is directed to a displacement hull.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,561, issued to Nickell on Feb. 9, 1993 is directed to the application of strakes to the side of a pontoon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,869, issued to Bulgarini on Nov. 22, 1994 is directed to a high speed catamaran hull.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,944, issued to Baker on Apr. 15, 1997; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,087, issued to Baker on Oct. 14, 1997 are directed to trimarine hulls with skies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,184, issued to Holland on Feb. 17, 1998 is again directed to a displacement hull.
These patents fail to teach the advantages of the integrating planing and displacement pontoon hull of the present invention. The basic problems of high speed efficient planing operation with co-extensive hull volume and the ability for efficient slow speed displacement is not taught by the prior art. Thus, it may be seen that these prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and an improved planing pontoon hull is needed to overcome these limitations.